happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blind Date
Blind Date is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the twenty fifth of season two, and fifty-second overall. HTF Episode Description Ahhhh, love. What could be better, or worse for that matter? Mole gets all spiffed up for a special date, only to find himself in some awkward situations. No wonder they say love is blind. Plot The Mole wipes some steam off his bathroom mirror, revealing pieces of bright red toilet paper on the neck of his sweater, having apparently cut himself while shaving. Next, we see him driving haphazardly on the road, hitting a mailbox, garbage cans, and a kitten, before coming to a stop at his destination. Though he overshoots his destination and crashes off screen, he still makes his way up to the front door and rings the doorbell. Lumpy answers the door, confused, while the scene changes to show Giggles sitting on her couch, apparently waiting to be picked up for a date. She sighs sadly, unaware of The Mole's error. Back at Lumpy's trailer, the oblivious Mole holds up some flowers and a box of chocolates. Lumpy thinks for a second and then decides to go along with it. While The Mole drives, Lumpy happily munches on the chocolates that The Mole gave him. Up ahead on the road, an orange traffic cone can be seen in front of a semi-trailer truck parked so that it takes up both lanes of the road. Handy looks under the hood of the truck, happily humming to himself, unaware that The Mole's car is approaching. Not seeing the obstacle in his path, The Mole runs over the cone and drives into Handy's trailer, causing the truck's hood to fall shut on Handy, cutting him in half at the waist. Luckily for The Mole, his car is low enough that the crash only takes the roof of his car off. Unfortunately for Lumpy, this causes the top of his scalp to get skinned off, leaving him in a vegetative state with his brain exposed and his right antlers got cut. A bird lands on Lumpy's head and starts pecking at his brain, causing Lumpy to twitch. The scene changes to a drive-in movie where The Mole's car is parked with its back to the film screen. The bird keeps pecking Lumpy's brain, causing him to twitch again and sending popcorn flying from the bucket in his lap. Next, while at a fancy restaurant, the back of Lumpy's skin ripped out, the bird's pecking makes Lumpy's legs twitch and rub up against one of The Mole's feet. The Mole mistakes this for a sign of affection and blushes. When leaving the restaurant, The Mole closes Lumpy's car door for him. Lumpy, the top of his nose ripped off and boogers hanging from his nose, accidentally gets his leg caught in the door. As The Mole drives off, Lumpy's foot is dragged on the road and is eventually torn off by friction. Flies are starting to buzz around Lumpy's body, and a second bird lands on one of Lumpy's antlers. Elsewhere, on a cliff, a sports car pulses and bounces to the sound of disco music. Inside, Disco Bear is actually dancing, trying to seduce an obviously uncomfortable Petunia. He visibly likes her, but she visibly hates him. She creeps towards the door as he continues dancing. Disco Bear happily combs his hair. He wants to see her and thinks that Petunia is playing hard to get. As he moves in to kiss her, she sprays him with pepper spray, causing his eyes to become intensely dry. Outside, The Mole drives his car to the cliff, unknowingly pushing Petunia and Disco Bear over the edge, causing their car to explode. At this point, Lumpy's eyes have turned yellow and his skin has turned white. The Mole puts the car in park and places his arm around Lumpy, ready to have a good time. At that moment, one of the birds pulls out a piece of Lumpy's brain, causing his arm to fly up and slap The Mole in the face. Back at Giggles' house, the forlorn chipmunk sits next to a box of tissues and finishes a fifth bucket of ice cream. She perks up when she hears the doorbell ring and happily answers the door. She is confused, however, to see a dead Lumpy missing the top of his head standing there, his right eyeball popped out and a dead flower in his hand, with The Mole driving off in the background. The two birds happily stand over an egg in a nest made in Lumpy's brain. Before the episode ends, the egg begins to hatch. Moral Love is Blind! Deaths #A cat dies when The Mole runs over it with his car. (Debatable) #Handy dies when the hood of his truck falls shut on him, cutting him in half at the waist. #Lumpy has the top of his head torn off by Handy's truck and birds start picking pieces of his brain out of his head to build a nest, this killing him either instantly or over time. #Disco Bear and Petunia die when The Mole's car pushes their car off a cliff, causing it to explode. Injuries #The Mole's face is covered with cuts after shaving his face. #Disco Bear's eyes turn red after Petunia sprays him. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 2''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''4 *Total rate: 33.33% Destruction #A mailbox is run over by The Mole's car. #A trashcan is run over by The Mole's car. #The Mole's car crashes. (Not seen) #A road cone is run over by The Mole's car. #The Mole's car hood breaks apart from crashing into Handy's trailer. #Disco Bear's car is pushed of a cliff and explodes. Goofs #Giggles is more of a featuring character than a starring character. #In the opening, there are two ending cheers. This is fixed in the DVD and the Blurb. #The position of The Mole's mole changes multiple times throughout the episode. #When the cat hits The Mole's car, the top half of its body disappears briefly. #The Mole crashes his car before he walks up to Lumpy's trailer, yet the front of his car looks perfectly fine every time it's seen. #If one notices in between shots, the tree in front of Lumpy's house moves slightly upwards after the Mole crashes his car making the camera shakes. #When the camera focuses on Handy's truck at a far angle, the trailer is clearly not held up by a car jack. However, when the camera focus below the trailer, it is. #When Handy's hard hat comes off, ears can be seen, even though he normally does not have ears. #Considering how much of the car was removed by Handy's truck, The Mole's head and Lumpy's entire top half should have been removed. #When Lumpy and The Mole are at the drive-in theater, Lumpy has blood on the left side of his face, head, and eyelid, but when he spazzes due to the bird poking his brain the blood on his face disappears briefly. #When the screen shows that The Mole's car is facing away from the movie, Lumpy's mouth is closed, he has no arms, and there's no blood on his body. #There are a few shots where Lumpy's arms are missing. #Throughout the episode, Lumpy is able to sit perfectly balanced, despite the fact that he is dead and should thus have no sense of balance. #Lumpy (presumably) dies when his brain is exposed, yet his nerves still work. #The Mole's car windows roll up, even though there is no way they could have, as there were no window frames. #The Mole feels cold when the top of his car is destroyed, but after lifting the window, he still should have felt cold, which he did not for the rest of episode (Though this could have been done for comedic effect). #The direction of Lumpy's antlers changes multiple times throughout the episode. #When Lumpy's legs twitch when his brain is pecked by the bird inside the restaurant, the tablecloth is missing. The writers makes fun of this in the Blurb. #After Lumpy and The Mole leave the restaurant, the blood coming from Lumpy's brain disappears. After the car parks on the cliff, however, the blood is there again. #When Disco Bear's car is first shown, the disco ball is not there. The disco ball then appears in front window. It disappears again when The Mole's car crashes into Disco Bear's car. #Disco Bear's pupils are facing away from each other when he's dancing. #Considering the space between the seat and the area of the pedals, Disco Bear should not have been able to spin on his head. #Disco Bear's philtrum disappears twice, once when he sprays his mouth, and again when he screams after being pepper-sprayed. #Disco Bear's car is shaking at first. When The Mole is about to hit it, the car stops shaking (this is probably because Disco Bear had stopped dancing as he was screaming in agony when his eyes were sprayed by Petunia). #After being sprayed by Petunia, the tears on Disco Bear's eyes disappear every time he blinks. #It is clearly impossible for The Mole's car have pushed Disco Bear that easy. If Disco Bear had set the hand brake, a crash should have happened before the car falling from the cliff. If Disco Bear had not set the hand brake, so the car should already have rolled down the cliff, as it was shaking due to Disco Bear's dance. #When The Mole places his arm around Lumpy, his arm passes through Lumpy's antlers. #Despite The Mole being blind, he should have realized that his date was amiss at several points. ##Lumpy is taller than Giggles, yet The Mole put his hand around Lumpy with no problem. He should have realized that he was not on a date with Giggles at that point, as she is the same height as him. ##When someone dies, their body gets much colder than normal. The Mole did not feel anything amiss when embracing Lumpy. ##A restaurant and a cinema are public places, where people could have told The Mole something. ##Lumpy was dead so he could not have walked all the way to the restaurant table without help (or walk back for that matter). #Giggles' eyes are inverted when she opens the door. #When Lumpy dies, flies start flying around his head. Upon arriving at Giggles' house, the flies are no longer flying around him. #At the end of the episode, Lumpy is standing perfectly fine even though part of his leg was torn off earlier and despite the fact that he was dead. #It takes weeks for an egg to hatch, but the birds were only there for one night and somehow managed to hatch the egg. #Peter Hermann's (the voice of Disco Bear) name is not in the end credits Quick Shot Moment When the scene transitions to the Buddhist Monkey movie, there is a brief shot of The Mole offering flowers and chocolates to Lumpy. Note: This is fixed in the Blurb version and in the Classics Remastered versions from YouTube and Mondomedia.com. { Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Blurb Episodes Category:Valentine's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:Episodes Starring Mole Category:Episodes Starring Giggles Category:2004 Episodes Category:Out of Focus Category:Episodes With Deleted Scenes Category:All-Night Episodes Category:Buddhist Monkey Cameos